User talk:The Duke of Hazzard
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Dukes (car) page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Spaceeinstein (Talk) 14:37, March 23, 2011 Warning Don't vandalize other people profile pages, if you continue to break rules you will be blocked. Tom Talk 22:09, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I saw what you did. I saw what you posted on my profile page and you are quite wrong about me, Mr. Drives a car from a police auction. I am straight, with a gorgeous girlfriend, and I drive a Porsche 911 that would blow past you piece of crap escalade before you could blink. So go have fun trying to fix your piece of junk, maybe someday you will realize that American cars are junk and you'll finally buy something that doesn't stall when you try to start it.Gtacrzy 00:37, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yea they are nice. The photo location, my property and public locations nearby. But the point is, that I am an Exotic Import Owner and the cars are way better than American cars and you will never see them. Exotic Owner 09:45, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Just because I own exotic cars doesn't mean I'm gonna race. Mostly because 5 of these cars were at least $100,000 each and I'd rather not wreck them or have them put in a police lockup along some crappy beat-up hunk of junk. And the only reason I know someone like you exists is because you made yourself known to me, I know about this game because a relative of mine is a rockstar game producer, and I know about this site because I found it accidentally. I usually am doing things but I am just not doing anything right now and I would be partying but I'd rather not host one in my house and people in my community aren't exactly common party people. Exotic Owner 10:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC) What is your problem? I noticed that other people have been undoing your edits, however you keep removing them and blaming me. I don't know about you, but I have moved on from the fight you tried to start. As soon as you get over yourself and realize that I really don't care much about you anymore. Leave me a message. Exotic Owner $ Stop Talking 01:26, June 7, 2011 (UTC) He doesn't seem to be a vandal, he just disagree's with a few things, if you notice him continuing to do this then tell me and I'll warn him not to. Tom Talk 22:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Is that user a sockpupper of Gtacrzy? Tom Talk 22:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) He said that RecklessNess and Mr._Manshine are sock-puppets directed at irritating him GTANiKoTalk 15:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yea I'm sure you got over me, that's why you are still spamming Talk Pages trying to get me blocked for another user. I haven't bothered with anything. I saw your "Fix" on the Search and Delete mission, and I see why someone fixed it in the first place, everybody who drives a NOOSE Patriot knows that the high ground clearance of it will cause it to roll over easily while turning. Exotic Owner $ Stop Talking 05:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) It turns out that Gtacrzy, RecklessNess and Mr. Manshine where the same person so there all blocked forever for sockpuppetry and the vandalism he did using his RecklessNess account, I just thought I should fill you in :). Tom Talk 09:47, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Gtacrzy and his sockpuppets have been blocked, and I take back what I said much earlier on. His "real-life" photos have been removed from this wiki too. I think it's finally peace for you now :) GTANiKoTalk 12:45, July 2, 2011 (UTC)